Dork Diaries and the Ghostly Adventures
by Princess Pom Pom
Summary: Nikki Maxwell and her friends find this device that leads them into Pacopolis! Now Nikki and Pac-Man have to join forces with each other to stop Betrayus and MacKenzie! Branikki and Hushshipping (Pac-Man x Cylindria).


**Me: (speaking in a director microphone) OKAY! LET'S GET STARTED! Chloe, disclaimer.**

**Chloe: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or Dork Diaries. Only the OCs.**

**Me: Enjoy! ;)**

**Boom Boom: (holding clapperboard) 1. 2. 3. (claps clapperboard) ACTION!**

**Device thingamajig**

_**Sunday, November 24**_

Finally it was the end of school and my friends decided we should hang out together. Why? Because I was bored that why!

"Nikki! What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

I ignored her quesiton.

"Come Brianna and Oliver." I said sternly.

"No need to get strict!" Brianna said.

Brianna and Oliver got out of the bushes, slyly, which made me suspicious.

"Why are you sneaking up on us like that?" I said.

Brianna and Oliver shrugged.

"We wanna hang out with you guys." Brianna said.

"Fine. You and your _boyfriend _can come hang out with us..." I said.

I always teased Brianna about her like-liking Oliver.

"O-OLIVER IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Brianna said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey what's that thingamajig over there!" Chloe said.

"Where?" Brianna said eagerly.

Oliver just blinked stupidly.

I went by the device and picked it up. It was black and round, and it had a red circle-thingy in the middle. It looked very strange!

"Will it vaporize the tooth fairy! Let have a go at it!" Brianna said.

"Brianna! No-!" I said.

When she pressed the red circle and strange circle, swirly thing came and swirly popped up.

"OOOH! Lollipop!" Brianna said.

"Okay! That circle thing is starting to freak me out!" Brandon said.

"Brianna, OLIVER! Wait-" I said.

Before I could say anything more then that! Me and my friends got sucked up into the swirly thing and vanished like supernatural monsters.

(8 hours later)

"Ugh... Brianna?" I said sluggishly.

"Eh?" Chloe said.

"Pac...**opolis**?" Zoey said.

I gasped and looked at my bratty sister with anger.

"BRIANNA LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU BROUGHT INTO SOME.. STRANGE UNIVERSE!" I said angrily.

Brianna just stick her tongue at me like a brat.

"Who are you guys?" A voice said.

My friends and I looked at a boy.

He had one blue-colored left eye and his other eye (which was the right eye) was blind. He had short black hair and he was yellow! He was also completely round!

"I'm Nikki Maxwell. These are my friends, Zoey, Chloe, Brandon, Theodore and Marcus. That my little sister Brianna and her friend Oliver." I said shyly.

"Well. My name is Wilton. I never seen you guys before!" Wilton said eagerly.

And guess what! I couldn't believe my eyes, the guy had had pure white wings.

"H-How come you have wings?" Chloe asked.

"Because I'm really Cupid (aka, Eros). I'm the god of love." Wilton replied boastfully.

I rolled my eyes at the kid.

"Sure you are." I said sarcastically.

"He is Cupid, Nikki! HE said so himself!" Brianna protested.

"You are so gullible, Brianna!" I retorted.

"That's Cupid! But he looks weird!" Oliver said calmly.

I rolled my eyes at those two half-witted, gullible meatheads.

"Cupid doesn't exist." I said plainly.

"I don't exist! Will _this _change your minds?" Wilton asked.

He had grabbed out his bow and his golden arrow and shot the arrow at a random circle person and then grabbed another golden arrow and shot it at another golden circle person.

And I just couldn't believe my eyes. He shot two boys with ACTUAL love arrows. This kid can't be serious!

"Really? Really!" I said.

"Hey! I'm Cupid! They don't call me 'god of love' for nothing, no?" Wilton retorted.

I was dumstruck.

"See! I told you he was Cupid! Cupid exist!" Brianna said.

"She told you..." Oliver said. (**A/N: **I couldn't help it! I really wanted to make Oliver say that! xD)

"Now I have proven Hey! Let me bring you guys to my brother's dorm. We can get to know each other better." Wilton offered.

"Sure thing." I said.

_Man this is going to be a long day in Pacopolis... _I thought.

**Boom Boom: (claps clapperboard) AND CUT! BELLA GUYS! BELLA!**  
**Me: Review!**  
**Nikki: I hope I was good!**  
**Chloe: I confident I was good! =P**


End file.
